Yurei Mizuki
Yurei Mizuki (幽霊ヤマト, Phantom New Moon) works as a recruiter for Himuro Kyousuke. Appearance Personality Yurei is known to be an extremely cruel and sadistic individual. He shows very little emotion to the suffering of others, and even seems to love torturing his enemies slowly. Despite his sadistic actions, he actually shown to have a compassionate heart when it comes to lives of those close to him. He also values strong competent people and generously reward them without asking for anything in return. Abilities Yurei is a practitioner of Mantetsu Kenkyo Fuukaku Iron Gates. The Mantetsu Kenkyo Fuukaku Iron Gates is a rather complex style with its teachings deeply rooted in the science of the body and how to utterly destroy it while using as little brute force as possible. Practitioners of this fighting style aren't brimming with mounds of muscle contrary to what the end results of one of their devastating techniques may lead one to believe. Yurei was first taught by book in the ways of the body and how it functions and is put together. His vast knowledge of where the bones are placed and how they connect with one another are added on top of muscle and ligament placement as well as teachings of the various joint and socket types allows his to easily see how the body can be systematically taken apart without much effort on his part. Speed and accuracy, not strength and stamina (though he is still quite strong) are what matter in this style of fighting. His blinding speed and precision as well as his perfect balance and flexibility, coupled with his knowledge of the human body's breaking points cause his battle to often end gruesomely. Quick strikes and grabs to the enemy's various "weak points" whether they be natural pressure points, joints, or muscle groupings dismantle the opposition. Grabs or strikes to the joints completely knock them out of socket. Pin point attacks to the upper back and neck that leave the opponent unable to respond. Wrenching movements split and tear ligaments leaving the joint completely unresponsive. Rather than using just strength to gain the upper hand, Yurei uses speed to "flow" around the opponent. He has spent years studying medical books in an effort to keep on top of things lest he end up in a situation where an opponent somehow circumvents him from using his earlier teachings. Every nook and cranny of the human body has been studied and memorized. In addition to this he constantly practices on test dummies and live targets, as pictures and words alone can only teach so much. He needed to practice in the three dimensional field. To actually going out and getting a feel for things and gaining experience. Test dummies whether rigid or sack type can be used in various different manners. Hardwood dummies can have small targets drawn on them at the body's vital areas to improve precision. Sack dummies can be used to practice grappling techniques. But nothing works better then a human body. Thanks to his training Yurei’s knowledge of the human body puts even the most learned medical practitioners to shame. His hand speed and precision are both an art form and deadly in the same breath. His body's flexibility has gone to the point where he can move in ways that would make the average person cringe. Yurei thoroughly understands the main concepts the Mantetsu Kenkyo Fuukaku'.' Using the opponent's movements against them is second nature and the forefront of both his attack and defensive plans. Grapples come quickly and without flaw and are very difficult to escape from once clamped and lock tight. Techniques Gale Wind Destruction Strike: The ultimate technique of the Mantetsu Kenkyo Fuukaku.' '''It is a Ki-strike with the whirling like effect that sends the receiver of this technique flying while whirling around like a spiral. A direct Ki is supposed to make the internal organs explode ensuring the death of the target. '''Flying Shadow': This technique uses the quickest of speeds to confuse an opponent Whirlwind Fang: A stunning blow to the cranium that is said to be strong enough crush a skull to bits. History Yurei has also was been an extremely cruel and sadistic individual and has left a trail of broken bodies throughout his martial arts career. He even hospitalized his own master mentor. This all ended the day he came upon Caerula Sanguis. The fight was the first time he felt fear, and subsequently the first fight he ever enjoyed, having grown board fighting weaklings. His only objective became fighting her again. For this reason asked for permission to join the tournament by his own will and recruits other fighters as compensation. Notes Yurei Mizuki is based on Sa-Mong Cho ' ' Category:Characters Category:Quantum Chaos